


the  types of kisses

by Abbie24



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie24/pseuds/Abbie24
Summary: the  types of kisses
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	the  types of kisses

**Eyelid Kiss**

the first thing kelly does when he wakes up is press kisses to matts face starting with his eyelids and moving down his face to his mouth and jaw while he waits for him to wake up kissing his husband is something that kelly will always love along with watching matt sleep 

* * *

**Kiss in the Rain**

Chicago is known for its rain and matt loves the rain but hates working in it so when he and kelly are walking to there cars matt loves to kiss kelly in the rain to get on of his favourite things from him a smile and laugh after they get home they shower and put on warmer clothes and cuddle on their couch while watching movies and eating junk food 

* * *

**Forehead Kiss**

Matt loves to be held in Kelly's arms after a long day at work it is not uncommon to find kelly on the couch and matt laying in his arms with his head over his heart to hear it beat, while matt dose that kelly watches him and presses kisses to his forehead and just watch his boy relax after a hard days work 

* * *

**Underwater Kiss**

anytime when matt showers kelly is not too far behind to join him under the warm water and hold him to his chest and rock them back and forth moving to a song only they know, that is until matt turns to look up at kelly who presses kisses to his forehead and lips loving the feeling on matts lips on his. matt like's to use Kelly's body wash so he can smell like him and feel safe knowing that the sent is familiar and the feels of Kelly's hands on his skin is gentle 


End file.
